Recent consumer interest in personal health has led to a variety of personal health monitoring devices being offered on the market. Such devices, until recently, tended to be complicated to use and were typically designed for use with one activity, e.g., bicycle trip computers.
Due to recent advances in sensor, electronics, and power source miniaturization, fitness monitoring devices currently offered, e.g., Fitbit's activity trackers and other products, greatly simplify the process of tracking health-related data by consumers.